Elbrus
by Viento de Plata
Summary: solo queria estudiar pero por culpa de los rumores me vi arrastrado a la nueva cafeteria "Elbrus"
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es un AU que escribí haciendo una mezcla de personajes. Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Romano.

Disclaimer: Los personajes O.C (othercharacters) pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Algunos de ellos son de mi autoría. Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a HimaruyaHidekaz.

—Cada día me deprimo más… —solté al aire cansado.

Ese no era mi día. Me había olvidado mis apuntes en casa y estuve perdido durante la maldita clase.

—Ve, fratello no fue tan malo —dijo mi hermano menor tratando de animarme.

No le respondía, sólo me limité a caminar por uno de los tantos pasillos de la universidad de Lima, Perú. Hace más o menos un año, mi familia se vino a vivir a este país por cuestiones del trabajo de mi padre, Donato Vargas. Él es un pintor de renombre. El museo de Lima se vio interesado en él, por eso lo contrató por tres años para que exponga sus antiguas y nuevas obras, para hacer como una especie de recorrido por su carrera.

Mi hermano menor tiene un pequeño grupo de amigos hecho; en cambio, yo tengo suerte que uno u otro me hable, sin contar al bastardo de Antonio. No es que me importe, pero siempre fue así. Desde niño, todos prefieren a mi hermano porque es amable y risueño. Yo soy todo lo contrario a él, soy serio y pierdo rápido la paciencia.

Mi hermano Feliciano Vargas…, ese es el nombre de mi hermano, y el mío es Lovino Vargas. Somos gemelos, pero totalmente distintos.

—¿Eli, fuiste? —oí a una de las tantas chicas de mi clase hablar. Creo que su nombre era Emma.

—¡Sí! —respondió la aludida completamente emocionada—. ¡Y es tal cual como dicen los rumores! —Me pareció ver que sus ojos brillaban por la emoción—.Prueba una, son deliciosas —dijo sacando unas galletas que tenía envueltas en una servilleta, para luego hablar con un tono soñador—. Y los muchachos son guapísimos.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Emma mientras tomaba una de las galletas para comerla—. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?..., ¿que son de distintos países? —le dio un mordisco a la galleta.

—¡Sí! —respondió Eli, mirando a su amida y sonriendo—. ¡Hoy en la tarde vayamos juntas y llevemos a Lili con nosotras!

Así, con ese último comentario de las chicas, salí buscando un lugar para concentrarme en mis apuntes de historia. No era la primera vez que oía hablar de ese café que abrió hace poco. Hasta mi hermano y el bastardo de Antonio querían ir. Estábamos casi en tiempo de parciales por lo que prefería ponerme al día con las materias. Pero como Feliciano y Antonio me insistieron tanto, iremos hoy.

Al levantar la mirada, me encontré con los chicos con quienes hablo.

—¡Hola, causa! —dijo David, un chico alegre de ojos grandes color chocolate y pelo del mismo color. Estaba junto a Bruno y Santiago.

David es peruano. A los ojos de todos es puro e inocente, un ángel. Pero no se dejen engañar, tiene cinco tatuajes en total. Casi me caí de la impresión cuando lo vi después del entrenamiento de fútbol. Santiago es chileno. Es un poco más serio que David. Tiene los ojos miel, pelo negro y un poco largo. Es gamer y la pareja de David. Bruno es argentino. Tiene el pelo rubio, algo largo, y los ojos verdes. Es amable, atento, un poco despistado y tímido. Lo he estado notando últimamente distraído, y suspira de vez en cuando. Los tres estudian economía.

—Ciao, muchachos —les respondí.

Santiago movió un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba al lado de David, y Bruno me saludó con un gesto para también sentarse. Levanté la ceja derecha.

—¿Dónde está Mateo? —pregunté ya que Mateo se autoproclama el padre de ellos, porque según él, es el más responsable del grupo.

—Está con el chico que vino de intercambio de Berlín —me responde David sacando una botella de jugo de su mochila.

Bruno arrugó la nariz, pero ese gesto no le duró mucho, ya que cuando lanzó un suspiro cuando vio a una pareja pasar. Luego me miró.

—¿Otra vez solo, pibe? —preguntó después de un corto silencio.

—Sí, quería repasar un poco —le contesté sonriendo levemente.

—Ah…, ya veo… —se limitó responderme, para luego volver a perderse en sus pensamientos y suspirar.

Ese comportamiento me llamó la atención, así que me acerqué a David, que estaba sacando su almuerzo de su mochila, y le hice una pregunta.

—¡Hey, David!¿Sabes que le ocurre a Bruno últimamente? —dije viendo como Bruno volvía a suspirar.

La brisa de otoño sopló mientras esperaba que David me respondiera. Me tomé el tiempo de contemplar el lugar que escogí sentarme para estudiar. Era un grupo de árboles alejado de del edificio principal. Ahora, en otoño, las hojas le dan un toque melancólico al lugar… Creo que vendré aquí más seguido ya que los chicos tardaron un poco más en encontrarme, y al parecer mi hermano y Antonio aún me buscan.

—Está enamorado— soltó David como si habláramos de la campaña libertadora de San Martín, provocando que abra los ojos por la sorpresa y que Santiago escupa un poco de su bebida,

—¿¡Qué!? —dijimos en coro Santiago y yo, mirando a Bruno, el cual no notaba para nada nuestra presencia.

—¡Ah!, eso… —David me ofreció un tomate, que acepté rápidamente, y continuó—, bueno, es obvio, chicos —hace una pose para pensar—. Está así desde que fuimos a  
Elbrus. Tú sabes…, esa cafetería hace una semana.

—¿Ustedes también fueron ahí? —pregunté sorprendido. No lo podía creer. Ellos no son la clase de chicos que se dejan llevar por la moda.

—No nos culpes —dijo Santiago, ya recuperado de la impresión de hace un momento—. Estábamos cerca, el chico que vino de Berlín quiso conocerlo, Mateo dijo que era una buena oportunidad y decidimos entrar. Ese lugar tiene buena comida.

—Como siempre tú sólo te fijas en la comida —reclamó David a Santiago—. Tiene cosas de cada país y fotos de lindos paisajes. Reconocí algunos lugares —finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

—Santiago…—llamé al pelinegro.

—¿Hm? —me mira mientras tragaba un poco de su almuerzo.

—¿La comida es buena como dijiste? —pregunté curioso. Como italiano, soy fanático de la buena comida.

—Excelente —respondió el otro, levantando el pulgar.

David gruñó, lanzándome otro tomate y provocando la risa en Santiago y en mí. A todo eso, Bruno volvió a suspirar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

La campanilla de la puerta del local sonrió su pequeño hermano Nikolai ya estaba de regreso de la universidad.

\- Privet vanya - saludo al mayor que le servía una taza de café en la barra.

\- Priviet koila - respondió Iván - Como fue tú día? - pregunto sonriendo al ver a su hermano sentarse cerca de él en la barra.

Nikolai toma la taza con su mano derecha - Normal, supongo - respondió tranquilo el recién llegado dándole un sorbo a su café.

\- Haz hecho algún amigo nuevo? - el mayor miro a su hermano.

\- No, con Yuuhei es suficiente - respondió serio el menor terminando el café.

\- Koila... - dijo preocupado el mayor.

\- Gracias por el café Vanya - dijo levantándose - me iré a cambiar mi turno empezara pronto verdad? - mirando su reloj.

\- Da... - atino a responder. - hasta luego entonces - dijo subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

~*~*~*~ (POV IVÁN)

Solté un suspiro. Estoy preocupado por mi hermano Nikolai. Cuando decidí irme de nuestra amada Rusia. De nuestro hogar en Moscú por problemas familiares hasta este país. Él ha estado triste. También lo estoy pero como el mayor debo ser fuerte por los dos.

\- jefe está bien? - la voz de uno de mis empleados me pregunta. Gustav vino con nosotros desde Rusia buscando un cambio.

Este chico fue quién me propuso abrir este lugar. Gracias al cielo que decidí a intentar su idea porque bueno somos de los cafés más populares en Lima. Gustav tiene 23 años, pelo negro, ojos azules y está estudiando leyes. Quiere ser juez. Está vestido con el uniforme que consiste de una camisa blanca manga larga chaleco, pantalón y zapatos negros con su corbata negra. El resto de mis meseros usa el típico moño negro.

\- Da gracias por preguntar - suspiré provocando que el chico me mire - sólo me preocupa Koila.

\- De le tiempo jefe - con una media sonrisa - son muchos cambios para tan poco tiempo. Recuerde que apenas tiene 18 años. Debe extrañar a su amigo que quedó allá recuerda - mientras revisaba los turnos de meseros para hoy.

\- Pero ellos hablan todos los días por webcam - recordé que ayer cuando termine de preparar la cena y fui a avisarle los encontré charlando.

\- No es lo mismo jefe - mirándome serio - imaginé la misma situación con el señor Yao. Mire al suelo. Fui egoísta ahora por mi impulso. Mi hermano sufre debe odiarme.

\- El joven Nikolai no lo odia jamás lo haría - sonríe - después de todo a él también lo acosaban - dijo burlon.

\- Gustav! - dije sonrojado haciendo puchero mientras oía la risa de mi amigo. Era raro. Ver a Gustav reír. Al parecer a él este cambio le hizo bien. La campanilla volvió a sonar anunciando la llegada de los cuatro meseros de este turno. Sonreí saludando a los chicos que llegaban y a los que se estaban por ir.

\- Shun, Amín, Franco y Sasha llegaron? - pregunto Nikolai sonriendo bajando las escaleras con el uniforme puesto y su corbata roja favorita listo para comenzar.

\- Da! - dije alegre al ver a Koila sonreír. La campanilla volvió a sonar dejando entrar a los clientes todos nos pusimos a trabajar. El "Elbrus" comienza una nueva tarde.

~*~*~*~ (POV Lovino)

\- Con que acá estaban!- dijo Mateo mirándonos con los brazos cruzados - los busqué por todos lados acaso no les llegaron mis mensajes?.

Todos miramos para otro lado. Habíamos apagado nuestros celulares. Nuestro silencio provocó el enojo en papá Mateo. Que nos dio un sermón de 15 min sobre lo irresponsable que éramos a nuestra edad, que decíamos comportarnos acorde a la edad que tenemos y todas esas cosas que se puedan imaginar. Luego de eso se sumo a almorzar con nosotros. El tema de la cafetería volvió a salir está vez de parte de Mateo que comentó que corre el rumor que colocarán mesas del lado de afuera del local por que según él hay personas que hacen fija fuera del local. Mientras David celebraba por la buena racha del lugar. Me quedé sorprendido tan bueno es ese famoso lugar. Rayos. Ahora más que nunca Feliciano y Antonio insistirán en ir. Suspiré derrotado adiós a mi tarde de estudio.

. - Los uniformes son lindos - dijo Bruno mientras David asentía enérgico Mateo sonrió dando el visto bueno y Santiago se cruzó de brazos.

\- eh? - no entiendo, de que uniformes hablan?.

Mateo me miro - Estamos hablando de los meseros - respondió serio.

\- sí - afirmó David - mostros conocimos a cuatro los del turno mañana. La cafetería cuenta con ocho meseros divididos en dos turnos.

\- sabes demasiado David - solté sorprendido.

David río un poco - Bueno le pedí a una de ellos que me cuente un poco - tomando un poco de jugo.

\- La chica de ojos verdes? - dijo Santiago un poco serio y celoso creo.

\- Síp!- respondió abrazando a Santiago - mi amor no te pongas así Esmeralda es mi amiga - para luego besar a Santiago.

Ver a esos dos me causa ternura. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo cuando veo a mi hermano con aquel macho patatero pero esa es otra historia. Pude ver como Mateo se armaba de paciencia y a Bruno suspirar con eso confirme lo que David nos contó de él.

\- Que tiene el dichoso uniforme? - pregunté para evitar dos cosas: 1º que ese par se deje besar por el bien de Bruno que no dejaba de suspirar y la 2º que Mateo se vuelva a enojar dándonos otro de sus sermones.

\- es un uniforme común y corriente - dijo Santiago volviendo a su comida.

David inflo sus mejillas - bueno eso es cierto pero a mí me gusta - sonríe - vi a un mesero que tenía la corbata roja - ahí las mejillas de Bruno se tiñeron de un ligero sonrojo que sólo yo noté - y no los moños negros o la corbata negra como el jefe de meseros. Como dije son elegantes y lindos a la vista me gusta - dándole otro trago a su jugo.

\- Sí... A mi también me gusta - soltó Bruno sonrojado pensativo, cuando se dio cuenta que dijo lo que pensó en voz alta agregó - Las chicas no están obligadas a usar falda - soltó nervioso para evitar que David lo interrogue. Todos reímos. Pero decidí para no incómodas a Bruno que mejor me cuenten sobre la comida del lugar. Así terminamos de comer y fuimos de regreso al edificio principal. Tenía clases hasta las dos. Sólo quedaban un par de horas.

\- Entonces nos encontramos ahí a las tres de la tarde? - pregunto Bruno un poco ¿sonrojado?

\- sí, sí Bruno - contesté tratando de sonar rudo con él. Ya que Bruno y su hermano mayor, Martín, me caían de maravilla, ellos dos odian al macho papatas casi tanto como yo.

\- Asegúrate de ir con buen humor - bromeo Santiago.

\- Y tú asegúrate de no ser tan odioso - bromee también ya que Santiago es puso odio con las personas que no conoce.

\- Bueno, bueno amor~ calma - David abrazando a Santiago - Lovinito está diciendo bromas porque tú empezaste.

\- Lo sé - dejándose abrazar.

\- Bien tostólos vamos que tenemos clases - ordenó Mateo.

\- tú quieres llegar antes para sentarte con Frederick. - canturreo David. Santiago río y Bruno arrugo la nariz al oír mencionar al primo del macho papatas. En cuanto a mi levante una ceja mirando a un Mateo rojo.

\- quiero llegar temprano para sentarme en MI lugar - recalcando la palabra "mi" - me voy! - dando la vuelta - Y más les vale no llegar tarde –

mientras se iba a su salón. Los tres rieron. Mientras que yo analizaba lo rápido que estos chicos fueron cambiando. Luego de eso nos despedimos yéndonos a nuestros respectivos salones.

Llegué con 10 minutos de sobra. Antes que pudiera poner un pie adentro del salón. Dos pares de brazos me atraparon. Eran Feliciano y el bastardo de Antonio.

\- Ve~ fratello... Te encontramos! - canturreo con lágrimas él me tenía abrazado por atrás apoyado en mi espalda sus brazos me envolvieron por el cuello

\- Donde estabas? - pregunto abrazándome más fuerte.

\- Sí Lovi-love! - gimoteo el bastardo - estaba muy preocupado por ti! - el otro idiota me abrazaba por adelante mío con sus brazos envolviendo mi tronco y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Los dos estaban lloriqueando cosas que estaban preocupados por mi y otras cosas más que no alcance a entender.

\- Cierto! - Feliciano respondió - te buscamos para ir a "Elbrus" oí que harán ofertas en torta di galato, spúmome y cannoli. Hacia dicho cannoli. Era mi dulce favorito.

\- sí lovi-love es la semana italiana en el café vamos ahora!- emocionado.- Ve~ andeamo fratello! Semana italiana!.

Reaccione - no no quiero faltar a clase.

Los dos dijeron - pero! - poniendo cara de cachorros los dos.

\- pero nada!- los interrumpí - puede en ir con los chicos.

\- Invitaste a esos chicos que te llevaron lejos de mi Lovi-love- dijo Antonio como una novia celosa.

Le di un zape en la cabeza- 1º no soy tú novio o algo así 2º ellos también son mis amigos no me llevaron ni nada para que andes diciendo idioteces y 3º me llamó Lovino No lovi-love entendiste?- enojado. Viendo como Antonio tocaba su chichón y a mi hermano temblando.

\- como sea entremos - les dije un poco más calmado.

\- pero iremos cierto? - pregunto mi hermano entrando Antonio nos seguía. - sí iremos apenas terminen las clases - les respondí.

\- sí! Galato! Ve~ no puedo esperar comer esos postres!.

\- yo también-.


	3. Chapter 3

Se hace siglos debi actualizar pero no pude mil disculpas

Disclaimer: Los personajes O.C (othercharacters) pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Algunos de ellos son de mi autoría. Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a HimaruyaHidekaz.

Capitulo 3

Semana italiana

Era un día soldado de otoño en la ciudad de Lima. Afuera del local se podía ver como dos personas ponían un cartel que decía "Promo Mundial: No te pierdas la semana italiana".

\- Listo Amin, Shun - dijo un rubio de ojos verdes - ahí se ve perfecto - ante eso los otros asintieron y comenzaron a bajar despacio.

Después se ve como se abre la puerta, por donde una chica de pelo negro corto con una bandeja trae una jarra de jugo de naranja fresco y varios vasos.

\- chicos, vengan a tomar algo fresco - mientras servia el jugo a sus compañeros que se acercaban a tomar el jugo servido en los vasos.

\- terminaron con la decoración de adentro? - pregunto franco.

\- sí, gracias a la ayuda del jefe Iván - respondió Sasha mirando la decoración de afuera.

\- De verdad parece un café italiano - dijo Shun sirviendose un poco más de jugo.

\- cierto - afirmó Amin - como ese café de Venecia que vimos por la fotos de internet- después de un silencio

\- incluso está el balcón para las confesiones de los enamorados - agregó mirando el balcón decorado con con todo tipo flores y cintas blancas.

Sasha suspiro - Era necesario agregarlo? - pregunto algo fastidiada no sabe por que pero el balcón le daba mala espina.

\- Claro que sí! - dijo franco - ese es el balcón de Romeo y Julieta por supuesto que tiene que estar. Es una tradición se jurén amor eterno ahí el día de san valentín después del paseo de las góndolas en venecia - suspiro - dicen que sí lo hacen ahí el juramento se cumple y sus almas estarán unidas eternamente.

"Ahora entiendo por que me daba mala espina" pensó Sasha.

"pobre Sasha" pensaron Amin y Shun viendo como su compañera trataba de mantener la calma.

\- pero tengo entendido que esos dos no existieron - dijo Amin cortando la fantasía de franco - en todo caso será el balcón en donde el escritor se inspiró para escribir esa escena.

\- sí, es todo ficción - agregó Shun - una obra de teatro.

Los tres se ríeron de su amigo mientras este se cruzaba los brazos molesto. Desde adentro los meseros del turno mañana se preparaban para comenzar a guardar lo que había sobrado de la decoración.

\- mira como pierden el tiempo los mocosos del turno tarde - hablo Thomas Rain de pelo puntiagudo marrón oscuro ojos del mismo color. Es compañero de fútbol de Gustav, tiene 28 años.

\- ah! Ver - dijo Esmeralda Escarlata acercándose a la ventana - quiero ver esos chicos son muy graciosos - ella estudia medicina vine de Gales junto a su primo Christopher macalister que también se acercaba para ver los más jóvenes. El estudia junto con Gustav pero el quiere ser abogado.

\- hey seis! - llamó Thomas a Gustav, por el número que usa en el equipo de fútbol, que siguia guardando todo en las cajas. Ya que Iván y nikolai subieron a descansar un poco - dejaras que sigan así?.

\- Terminaron de hacer los que les pedí? - pregunto el ruso apilando las cajas.

Christopher vio la decoración de afuera tal y como él les había dicho. - Yes boss! - contestaron ambos provenientes de Gales al ruso.

\- entonces sí - poniendo las cajas dentro del armario

\- recuerda todavia no es no es su turno, además ellos vinieron a ayudarnos Thomas - dijo mientras también se acercaba a mirar por la ventana.

Mientras tanto afuera...

Después de las risas Shun habló:- Aún no puedo creer que el sorteo lo haya ganado Italia - provocando que Franco sonreír orgulloso.

\- La bella Italia - dijo en italiano el rubio ante las sonrisas de los chicos y la mirada de enojo de la chica - tiene la mejor comida del mundo es obvio que ganaría. Además los clientes lo decidieron así.

\- los clientes que convenciste con tú "encanto italiano" cierto?- cruzando los brazos pregunto Sasha - hiciste trampa.

\- No puedes probarlo! - contra atacó el chico, se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Confirmando las sospechas de su compañera que junto a los otros dos recogían las cosas para volver adentro del local.

\- Lo sabía - murmurro la chica entrando con los chicos.

\- Idiota - corearon los tres dejando al rubio sólo afuera.

\- Cazzo! - exclámo el chico maldiciendo su suerte.

(POV IVÁN)

La semana Gustav volvió de la universídad con una idea me pidió que llame a todos para una reunión antes de subir y encerrarse en su habitación.

\- Bien ya estamos aquí todos - le avisé tocando la puerta de su habitación.

\- Bien gracias enseguida bajo - me contestó desde adentro.

Luego de oírlo bajé junto al resto. Era de noche, ya habíamos cerrado por estábamos reunidos en el café sin los uniformes.

\- y? - pregunto Koila con sus ojos violetas fijos en mi.

\- Bajara pronto - respondi despeinando con mi mano su pelo marrón oscuro, provocando en él un puchero sonrojado. Reí alegre, aveces Koila es tan tierno.

\- Vanya! Basta! - grito - Me estas avergonzando! - él sacó mi mano de su cabeza para después acomodar un poco su pelo.

Oímos los pasos que bajaban, era Gustav con unos papeles y un cartel enrollado. - Gracias por esperar - agradeció antes que nada.

Ah~ Gustav es tan formal!

\- Como sabemos todos estamos por entrar en la época de exámenes parciales y eso conlleva a que bajén un poco las ventas - captando la atención de todos.

Eso es cierto. La mayoría de nuestros clientes son estudiantes universitarios por la ubicación del local.

Gustav continuo hablando - Lo que debemos hacer es apuntar a otro tipo de de público: Turistas. - mientras desplegaba en la pizarra un esquema con muchos datos y estadísticas - como sabemos Lima es un punto turístico importante.

\- Cual es el plan? - pregunto Koila.

\- Este - respondió Gustav mostrándonos su cartel:"Promo Mundial: Vota por tú país y el ganador tendrá una semana en nuestra cafetería. El "Elbrus" será tú país durante una semana. No te pierdas nuestras ofertas en Comidas, Postres, Bebidas. Ven a disfrutas tú país con nosotros."

\- La idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba en clase mientras oía hablar a mis compañeros que extrañaban las comidas tradicionales de sus países.

Una vez más Gustav se lleva los elogios de todos. Incluyendo los míos. Admito que esa idea fue demasiado buena, todos aceptamos ponerla en marcha de inmediato. Koila le pregunto como sería el proceso de selección para la votación del país.

Gustav sacó un fixtúre de mundial que se jugará en Brasil dentro de un mes. Los ojos de Sasha se iluminaron al vez el fixtúre en la manos de Gustav los demás suspiraron. Al otro día les explicamos a los clientes la promoción al inicio de cada turno a la mayoría les gusto mucho. Fue bien recibido muchos agradecieron prometiendo traer más gente así dimos comienzo a la votación.

Como resultado el ganador indiscutido: Italia

espero que le haya gustado hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes O.C (othercharacters) pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Algunos de ellos son de mi autoría. Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a HimaruyaHidekaz.

Capítulo cuarto

"Elbrus"

Apenas término la clase Antonio rodeo mi brazo pegándolo a su pecho diciendo cualquier cantidad cosas que podríamos hacer una vez que lleguemos al café. En la salida estaban los chicos esperando David y Santiago hablando tranquilamente, Mateo ya estaba con el primo del patatero, Un chico rubio de ojos claros, es un buen chico lástima la familia que le tocó. El tonto de mi hermano estaba junto al macho patatero y amigo japonés al que duerme en las clases de filosofía. Bruno habla por celular con su hermano, Martín. Nos pusimos en marcha, durante el camino las parejas charlas entre ellas. Haciendo que Antonio, Bruno y yo quedemos como solteros en una boda. En fin mientras hablaba con Bruno de temas de la universidad, el tonto de Antonio decía una que otra tontería afirmando su agarré alrededor de mi brazo y luego sonreía. Eso hizo que Bruno ría.

\- Creo que Antonio está celoso - me susurro al oído haciendo que me sonroje, no dije nada, provocando otra risa de Bruno.

Tanto se nota que Antonio no me es indiferente? Al principio no lo quise aceptar pero luego... A pesar que hice lo imposible para alejarme y alejarlo. El siempre estaba ahí. Después de algunos minutos en los que me quedé en silencio, llegamos a la tan famosa cafetería. Tenía los ojos pegados al suelo, pero los murmullos emocionados de mis amigos supe que habíamos llegado, levante mi mirada y me sorprendí mucho al ver allí un café italiano. Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió inmediato mi cuerpo.

Era igual a los cafés de mi hermoso país. Las mesas en las afueras de la cafetería resguardadas bajo la cómoda sombra que brindaban las sombrillas. Los colores que decoran las paredes exteriores eran verde y blanco, colores con los que muchos cafés son decorados en Italia. Mis ojos se movieron solos hacia el balcón, mi sonrisa se ensancho al verlo, era el balcón que muchos visitaban en Verona, era el balcón que habría inspirado a Shakespeare. Otra vez escuché murmullos de mis amigos... Bueno tal vez no eran murmullos pero no los escuchaba bien por estar distraído mirando el lugar. Los demás entraron mientras los seguí. Estaba ansioso por ver sí pasaban la prueba de fuego, y sí que la pasaron. Tan sólo con poner un pie dentro, un olor delicioso y fuerte de café italiano azoto mi rostro mientas disfrutaba el aroma observé el interior también era muy parecido a un café italiano. Se notaba la elegancia del lugar. Sí no supiera que estamos en lima, pensaría que estamos en casa. Había muchas pequeñas mesas perfectamente acomodadas. La iluminación le daba un aire extraño al lugar: lo hacia elegante pero al mismo tiempo tenía un toque extraño de sencillez. Los meseros vestían traje y llevaban delicias de un lado a otro. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo. Acaso no estábamos en parciales por que el lugar estaba lleno?

\- Mira lovi sentémonos allá - dijo Antonio sin darme tiempo a responder por que ya me estaba arrastrando hacia una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas. Gire mi cabeza para ver a los chicos estaban sentados en parejas. David y Santiago, mi hermano y el macho patatas, el japonés y el chico dormilón, Mateo y Frederick dejando a Bruno sólo. Quise matar a Antonio pero no me salían las palabras. Además Bruno me sonrió, tranquilizándome.

*~*~*~*~*(POV Bruno)

le sonrió a Lovino para evitar que Antonio tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pensé ir junto a David, pero lo vi tan cariñoso con Santiago que no quise ser mal tercio, suspire así que decidí sentarme en una mesa cercana a la de Lovino. Mientras sacó mi celular para entretenerme jugando. Mire por la ventana veía como las parejas disfrutaban juntas estando ahí en el café suspiré que malo es el mundo conmigo. Primero mi hermano Martín con ese chico Manuel, luego David con Santiago. Después Mateo y Frederick y ahora al parecer Lovino y Antonio.

\- Bienvenido al "Elbrus"- dijo una voz que hizo darme vuelta lo primero que vi fue una corbata roja. Él estaba frente a mi - Soy Nikolai dime en que te puedo servir? - mientras me entregaba el menú.

Era la primera vez que lo veía así de cerca me sonroje al ver esos ojos violetas en mi, quedé en blanco al ver como me sonreía

POV MATEO *~*

Sentí como Frederick me tomo la mano sonriéndome me sonroje para que no noté mi sonrojo, gire la cara fingiendo estar enojado.

\- Mateo~ - canturreo el alemán - Que vamos a pedir? - sonríe al final.

\- Acaso no sabes leer el menú sólo? - le respondí de mala gana mientras le daba un vistazo al menú que un momento anterior el mesero nos había dejado.

\- Qué rudo! - exclama - lástimas a mi pobre corazón - dijo con un gesto dramático exagerando - Quiero que hagamos cosas juntos como pareja - dijo sereno - somos novios recuerdas?

\- En que momento acepte? - pregunté levantando mi ceja derecha

\- En que momento me rechazaste amor? - me contestó

Era cierto jamás acepte ni rechace.

Vi como Frederick quiso acercarse a mi para besarme pero justo apareció el mesero interrumpiendo el avance alemán que murmuro unas cuantas palabras, suspiré sonriendo agradecido al chico –

Hola a ambos jóvenes - dijo amable - Bienvenidos al Elbrus mi nombre es amin díganme cual es su pedido? - sonríe al final.

Ambos pedimos café con ameretti (son unas galletas) El mesero término de anotar el pedido para buscar nuestro pedido.

\- Al fin solos amor - dijo Frederick mientras me toma la mano sobre la mesa. - Acaso no ver que el lugar está casi lleno? - dije con tono fastidiado sin separar mi mano.

El hizo un puchero que provocó que ría y dijo en tono infantil - Qué rudo!

*~* (FIN POV MATEO)...

*~*(POV DAVID) *~*

\- El lugar está casi lleno no crees Santi~ - le dije a mi novio mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa cerca a la cocina del lugar.

\- Eso es buena señal - se limito a contestar mientras leía el menú que nos habían dejado en la mesa Gustav hace un momento.

\- sí! - sonreí - Santi, Santi mira! - señale a Lovino y Antonio justo cuando Antonio prácticamente secuestro a Lovino para lograr que se sienten juntos.

\- Al parecer Antonio lo hará - dijo Santiago al ver semejante escena los meseros observaban todo con una gota estilo anime sobre sus cabezas, debatiéndose sí intervenir o no. Pero supongo como vieron que Lovino no opuso resistencia decidieron dejar asunto en paz.

\- Tú sabes algo - le dijo mirándolo dijo - dime.

\- De que hablas? - dijo haciéndose el tonto.

\- Dijiste que Antonio haría algo - re marque - dime que va a hacer?

\- yo dije eso? - dijo mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa.

\- no lo recuerdo. Hice puchero y puse ojos de cachorro - vamos Santi que hará Antonio por fi~ - dije meloso.

Santiago lo pensó un poco pero luego sonrió - mmm sí me das unos besos tal vez recuerde - dijo pícaro.

\- te daré todos los besos que sean necesarios y muchos más - dije lanzándome a los brazos de mi amado Santiago.

Pero antes que pueda besarlo Santiago hablo - Gustav! - llamó al jefe de meseros que estaba en la barra - traemos lo de siempre pero trae un par de porciones de esas tortas napolitanas - el otro sonríe asintiendo. Ahora sí Santiago y yo nos dimos muchos besos

(FIN POV DAVID)

*~* (POV IVÁN)

El plan de Gustav es un éxito. La cafetería está lleno, no como para desbordar de clientes. Pero hay clientes, eso era lo que importa. El lugar está tan concurrido que es la primera vez desde que abrí que me pongo el uniforme de mesero. Sonreí mirando el espejo, ajuste mi corbata negra estoy listo. Cuando estaba por salir. Mi celular vibro. Es Alfred es extraño, desde que terminamos la universidad casi no tenemos contacto. En fin, el mensaje decía que se entero que tenía mi propio negocio atreves de Francis, que es con el único que Yao y yo tenemos contacto ya que él nos ayudó a que hoy este en pareja con Yao, que vendría a mi café junto con Arthur. Suspiré... Arthur... Que problema, sólo espero que no se ponga a fastidiar a alguno de mis empleados. Aunque pensándolo bien. Sonreír me pregunto que pasaría sí llegara a fastidiar a algunos de mis empleado.

Cuál sería la reacción de él?

O la de mis empleados?

Reí imaginando varias escenas para estos interrogantes.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé al local a ayudar.

Cuando llegué vi a Koila atendiendo a un muchacho rubio sonrojado que trataba de concentrarse en el menú. Mi pequeño cosaco es todo un rompe corazones, creo que voy a hablar con ese chico tal vez el sería un excelente amigo para mi hermano. Vi que Francés estaba con Yao, sentados en la mesa cercana a caja registradora. Tomé una libreta y fui a tomar su pedido. (FIN POV IVÁN)*~*..

.*~*(POV ROMANO)

Vi como el mesero de corbata roja se acercó a Bruno para tomar su pedido. Bruno se sonrojo. Antonio me beso en la mejilla para que le preste atención. Me sonroje empujándolo. Como se atreve hacer eso en público? El muy bastardo ríe mientras veo como un mesero se nos acercaba sonriendo.

\- Ciao buonasera - saludo el chico - mi chiamo Franco - se presentó muy educado Antonio lo saludo eufórico y lo veía con admiración el chico retrocede un poco y se coloca a mi lado. Sonreí a ver sí es italiano de verdad o lo dice frases bonitas para atraer chicas.

\- Cosa ci consíglía? (que nos aconseja) - pregunté mirando como el chico parpadeaba mirándome incredulo. Luego me sonrio ampliamente.

Comenzando a hablarme de las comidas postres y bebidas.

\- Posso ordinare ora? (Puedo pedir ahora)- dije algo molesto que Antonio de alguna manera hacia que el chico lo mire un poco asustado.

\- sí bene - dijo sonriéndome - per favore sígñore.

\- vorrei un cannoni per favore - dije sonriente el mesero me devolvió la sonrisa al parecer le agrado –

Yo quiero tiramisu! - dijo Antonio al asustandolo mientras terminaba de anotar el pedido. Él joven inclino la cabeza y se fue asustado a preparar la orden.

Antonio sonrio abrazandome, bufe molesto. Oi como sonó la campanilla de la entrada. Vi entrar al lugar los profesores del Inglés americano y británico. Rece por la pobre alma que les toque atender a ese par. (FIN POV ROMANO)


End file.
